


Take My Hand - Shwabadi

by KathyPrior42



Series: Alastor Fan Songs [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Another amazing Alastor song, this one by Swabadi. (Nov 13 2020) He really captured Alastor's manipulative nature here... an artful array of words. The music and his singing voice were great as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUJ3be1cGT8
Series: Alastor Fan Songs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021
Kudos: 1





	Take My Hand - Shwabadi

"Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco at the picture show, and I just couldn't resist! What a performance!"

"Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way, and who better to help you than I? Just reach out and take my hand."

"Take my hand

I promise I'll change your life

The only thing you need to do is stay at my side

I know it's hard to let me inside

But take me at my word

I swear, I'll keep your dream alive

It's becoming obvious

You didn't think this one through

Hoping that a dream that's crumbling at the seams

Would be all that you need

Oh really? But I feel for you

I mean it, truly

Charlie, darling, let me do this

I mean look around, really

What've you got to lose?

No, don't worry, I've heard this all before

You're fretting 'cause this famous face showed up at your door

I understand you're worried

My reputation's scary

But if I had wanted to hurt you...

"I would've done so already..."

Take my hand

I promise I'll change your life

The only thing you need to do is stay at my side

I know it's hard to let me inside

But take me at my word

I swear, I'll keep your dream alive

I’m just here to help

No evil hidden agenda

Except pure entertainment

After all, it’s what I’m meant for

And worry not!

There’ll be no danger in the end

Just take another step toward me

Come and take my hand

Take my hand

I promise I'll change your life

The only thing you need to do is stay at my side

I know it's hard to let me inside

But take me at my word

I swear, I'll let your dream survive”


End file.
